The present invention relates to coating for a dashboard, a steering wheel or the like.
In almost all motor vehicles nowadays airbags are integrated in a dashboard at a passenger side. Until now the coating of the dashboard in the region of the airbag is not provided. There the cover of the airbag box is located. However, in the automobile industry, there is a desire to integrate the airbag in the motor vehicle as invisible as possible. For this reason coatings for dashboards are proposed, which cover also the airbag box cover and in the region of the edge of the airbag box cover are slit from the rear side, to define in this location breakage points when the airbag spreads out.
Since the coatings are frequently produced of leather, which has no homogenous properties and in its three-dimensional fiber structure has a very high strength, it has been determined that this slitting of the coating material must be significant so as to provide unhindered spreading out of the airbag. Then the coating material in the region of the material weakening is so thin that due to significant temperature and moisture differences acting in a motor vehicle, the material weakening line also is formed on the outer side. Therefore the objective of an invisible accommodation of the airbag is not achieved.